


0.1%

by EvianH2O



Category: Skipper - Fandom, allS - Fandom, 马达加斯加的企鹅
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvianH2O/pseuds/EvianH2O
Summary: 三个弟弟吃掉老大的故事
Kudos: 9





	1. （1）

0.1%  
（1）

“如果我能想到会发生这种事，当年我一定不会去救你。”  
Skipper双手被绑在床头，Kowalski强迫他吞下的药物使他浑身无力，只能处于十分被动的状态。  
看上去稚气未脱的少年蹲在床边，痴迷的看着床上的人：“对不起老大，我也不想的，但是为了让你能属于我……属于我们，我只能这样做。”  
Skipper冷笑一声：“哈，你觉得这样就能让我成为你们的＇所有物＇？不可能！”  
Skipper始终将头侧向另一边，他不想看到这个和他一起生活了十年的人，以及另外两个。  
Kowalski拿着药和一杯水推开门：“根据我的计算我们得不到你的心的概率是99.9%，但是……”Kowalski松开Skipper手上的束缚，将人扶起，“得到你的身体的概率是100%。”  
“有这100.1%就足够了。”  
Private露出一个Skipper曾经最喜欢的笑容，现在看起来却是那么可恨。  
“你的计算还是一如既往的烂Kowalski。”Skipper盯着Kowalski手里的药丸面无表情，“你应该把那可笑的0.1%去掉。”  
Kowalski微微一笑把药送到Skipper嘴边：“自己吃还是……”  
Skipper知道自己没法反抗——或者说，他反抗过。不过被人用舌头把药强行推进去的滋味并不好受，尤其这个人还是他曾经的至亲之人。  
Skipper卷走Kowalski手上的药丸，在他手心留下一道水渍，Kowalski将另一只手上的水杯送到Skipper嘴边，同时舔了舔掌心的痕迹：“真乖。”  
Private看着Skipper喝水时上下滚动的喉结舔了舔唇：“我等不及了……Rico呢？”  
Kowalski让Skipper慢慢躺回床上，再次绑住他的手：“快回来了，不过弄到的材料还是有些不够。”  
“这不算大问题，弄到它不难。”  
Skipper不知道他们说的是什么，但肯定不是什么好东西。  
Kowalski看出了他的想法：“放心，这东西对你的身体不会有害处。”  
Private托着下巴再次露出那个天真无害的笑容：“你会感觉很不错。”

Skipper不知道自己什么时候睡着的，也不知道醒来是什么时候，厚重的窗帘将外界的光线挡得严严实实，房间内刻意没有设置时钟，却安装了足够各种情况下使用的灯具——全是被固定着的。  
绑住他手的东西没有了，看来Kowalski对他的药很有信心。  
Skipper苦笑了一下，不成器的学生们毕业了，还送给他一份大礼。  
Skipper的视线从昏暗的壁灯移到四周的桌柜上，虽然看上去风格简约，但是Skipper知道那几个小畜生弄这间房子肯定废了不少功夫。  
Skipper试着抬了抬手，能够进行简单的活动，但是完全无法做出稍耗力气的动作——最多只能拿起一本书。  
看来Kowalski的药确实做的很好。  
Skipper艰难地起身扫视了一遍房间，没有找到任何有纰漏的地方：镶满隔音材料的房间，门锁进出都需要虹膜识别，除了床头柜以外的柜子全部锁住而且边角都包裹有布套，甚至浴室门把手都是焊住的。最有趣的是Skipper掀开窗帘发现一整面墙都是防弹级别的单面玻璃，而且玻璃的另一边是一个看似普通的客厅，里面坐着三个小畜生中的一个。  
Skipper放开窗帘回到床边，拉开床头柜，无视里面的一堆床上用品，拿出被压在下面的iPad——壁纸是他睡觉时的照片。  
Skipper知道自己会面对什么，但他即使在面对死亡时也不会慌乱——除了打针——因此他打开了绘画软件，开始即兴创作。  
Skipper心态已经完全平和，虽然屈服不是他的风格但他别无选择，他甚至连把iPad丢出去砸他们头都做不到更别说逃走了。“Kowalski屏蔽得太过了，至少得加上看电影的功能。”  
当Skipper开始壁纸上的花纹时，门再次打开了。  
是Rico。  
三人里面曾经最听他话的人，野蛮傻气但是十分服从他。  
但现在是却把他关在这个地方的主犯之一。  
他就是吃了Rico做的早餐才失去意识，唔，不过早餐的味道确实不错以至于他完全察觉不到里面加了料。  
Skipper放下iPad，静静的看着Rico走到床边。  
Rico基本不说话，小时候的Skipper一度怀疑他是弱智，不过从现在这个情况看显然不是。  
Rico就这么站在床边，视线没有离开Skipper的身体却也没有直视他的的眼睛。  
“该做的事都做了有什么心虚的，坐吧。”  
Rico顺从的坐在床边却还是盯着Skipper的脚，极厚的一层地毯上，Skipper没有穿鞋，莹润的脚趾隐藏在地毯的绒毛里。  
“你们把我关在这里不可能什么都不做，我猜猜……你赢了猜拳。”  
Rico轻轻的摇了摇头。  
“怎么，第一次难道就三个人一起上？那我可吃不消。”  
Skipper也不知道自己现在在说什么，或许只是面对现实前为自己做的心理准备。  
Rico耳尖有些发红，却没有摇头，似乎是默认了。  
Skipper想着自己辛辛苦苦养着宠着十年的三个小毛孩现在变成小畜生了，真是亏大了。  
“好歹比在丹麦吃牢饭强吧，监狱里的**可比这乱多了。”  
Skipper只能这么安慰自己。


	2. （2）

Skipper和Rico并没有等很久另外两人就进来了，还拿着一些东西。  
Skipper并不是很想知道这些东西是用来干嘛的。  
Private对Skipper笑着说：“对不起Skipper，本来我们用打牌决定顺序，但是Rico老出千我们只能一起来了。”  
“我对这些情节没兴趣，事实上我现在还能冷静的坐在这已经做出最大努力了孩子。”  
就算他们对他做出这种事，Skipper也还是无法改变这么多年对他们说话的语气。他将他们当做亲人们朝夕相处了十年，这是无法改变的事实。  
而另一个事实是，他将以另一种身份继续与他们相处，Skipper尝试着不去想它，与其给自己添堵不如顺其自然。  
Skipper闭了闭眼：“Kowalski你带了麻醉吗？我觉得那会使我好受点。”  
Kowalski随手将一堆用具放在床头，安抚的摸了摸Skipper的头发：“相信我，清醒的你会更舒服，我们不会让你难受——生理上的。”

———老年代步车———

“唔……”Skipper被Kowalski堵住双唇，竭力使自己不发出声音，但是下身被Private舔弄得难以忍受。  
Skipper虽然喜欢撩，但是只到过个嘴瘾的程度，身份的特殊性使他从未真正碰过别人。  
事实上他撩人的技术也不怎么好。  
三人的手不安分的在各处游走，Skipper从来不知道自己的身体如此奇怪，他觉得这是药物的作用。  
有一只手触碰到了禁区。  
Skipper重重地闭上眼，睫毛颤动着，让Kowalski情不自禁地吻上去：“别怕……我们准备的很充分。”  
“无论是从理论上还是技术上。”  
Private轻戳了一下紧闭的入口，那里不安的紧缩了一下。他吃吃的笑出声，像在品味他最喜欢的软糖。  
难道不是吗？他可比软糖还棒。  
Skipper在感觉到后穴被强行打开时终于意识到闭眼只会使自己的其他感觉更加敏感，所以他睁开眼死盯着天花板，这使Kowalski可以清楚的看到他眼里的水光。  
Rico一直专心的玩弄他胸前的两点，Skipper不知道这个他自己都很少碰的地方有什么好玩的，但当Rico开始舔吸时他忍不住战栗了一下，然后，他能感觉到三个男人更兴奋了。  
Skipper不知道这漫长的一夜或者一昼或者一昼夜会持续多久，但他从Private探入两指时就已经浑身无力呼吸急促了。  
“你们的耐性还挺不错的，呃……”Skipper尝试转移过度集中在后穴上的注意力，成功让Private再探进一根手指。  
Kowalski啄吻着他的脖颈，双手一直在他的肩胛和腰脊上流连：“我已经等了很多年了，不急这一时。”  
“哈……要我说你们应该先分出个胜负……才好，不然待会可别在谁先进的问题上打起来了……啊！”  
Private狡猾的在他的敏感处搅弄着，另一只手堵住的尿道口，不让他发泄。  
Skipper逐渐迷失在陌生的快感中，喘息声越来越粗重，意识逐渐下沉时，他恍惚听到有人说：“关于这件事，我们决定让Rico先来，因为他是第一个想对你做这种事的人。”  
之后是一阵恍惚，Skipper感觉自己什么都没想又想了很多。直到他被狠狠贯穿。  
“啊……”  
Skipper不知道自己握着的是什么，应该是床单或者谁的衣服，在Rico开始疯狂的顶弄事他感觉到有人强硬的扳开他的嘴塞进了粗硬的事物。  
眼前是一片迷茫，他什么都看不清，他也听不到自己被堵在喉咙里的嘤咛，他所有的感觉都被身体各个敏感处的快感掩盖。  
当他被Kowalski强迫着回答是谁在艹他的时候他已经完全无法思考，只是本能的不停颤抖着发出哭叫呻吟。

————停车线————

Skipper不知道自己睡了多久，只知道好几次他睡着都是被艹醒的。三个禽兽在决定带他去浴室清洗时也没忍住，直到最后一次他才得以真正的入睡。  
但他能做的仅仅是醒过来，从头到脚没有一个地方是能动的。他还不如继续睡着。  
仍旧是Private最先推门。  
Private始终带着他无害的笑容试图萌混过关：“对不起Skipper，以后我们不会这样了，这次只是我们憋太久了才做这么久。”  
但Skipper酸痛无比的身体无时不刻不在提醒他看上去再无害在床上都是个禽兽。  
Skipper连瞪他的力气都没有，只能尽力翻了个白眼。他真是后悔给这些死孩子吃的那么好了。  
不过他自己吃的也不差，为什么他们三个一点事没有自己累得要死。肯定是药物的副作用。  
“你看起来好像坐不起来，待会怎么吃药呢……”Private装作苦恼的样子思索了一阵后似乎非常为难的说，“那就只能我用嘴喂给你了。”  
Skipper又翻了一个白眼。  
但这次的药片比上次要多，Skipper吃的十分艰难，之后还被按着亲的喘不过气。  
Private占了便宜十分高兴：“幸好之前你意识不清的时候我们给你喂了点吃的，不然现在你肯定饿坏了。”  
Skipper一点都不想回忆那时候的情形，他将脸转向另一边，闭上眼睛，拒绝的意思十分明显。  
偏偏有人就是不自觉，一点离开的想法都没有。反倒是他自己不知不觉又睡着了。


	3. （3）

Skipper感觉近日的生活太堕落了，他感觉自己的腹肌都快变成赘肉了。  
等等，他的腹肌呢？！  
整日被各种榨干到只能躺在床上的确使他很久没有好好看看自己了，但是距他被关起来顶多才一周——虽然大概率不止——怎么可能肌肉退化的这么快！  
Skipper掀开自己的衣服，努力使自己无视光滑而又白皙的肌肤上各种暧昧的痕迹……？  
光滑？？？白皙？？？  
Skipper十分确定他曾经流浪时挨过的打、战场上吃过的枪子、还有执行任务时炙烤的烈日绝对不是他妄想出来的。那么谁来解释下这个看上去像泡在蜜罐里长大的娇弱少爷身体是从哪来的？  
连Private都比这硬汉！  
“Kowalski？”  
Skipper捏着自己十分平坦没有赘肉但也没有一丝腹肌的腹部朝着床头的一个针孔摄像头看去。  
Skipper知道Kowalski总喜欢在监控里看他，或许Kowalski自己也没想过会有这种特殊爱好。  
没过多久Kowalski就进来了，Skipper对他的变态认知又加上一分。  
“你给我吃了什么药？”  
“让你在进行某些活动时更轻松的药，看起来在美容方面也有些功效。”Kowalski拿出装着药的盒子，“说到这个，你该吃药了。”  
“我就不能不吃这个？”  
“你可以不吃这个增强体质的药，最多让你恢复力差些，但是不能不吃另一份。要我喂你吗？”  
Skipper不知道为什么连上床都不能满足他们无休无止的占便宜的欲望，明明每次他都累得要死。  
Skipper乖乖的吞下药，这比打针可好多了。  
“真奇怪，一夜之间你们就从穿着尿布吸着手指的婴儿天使变成这个样子。”  
“事实上，Skipper，只有你还把我们当成孩子，连Marlene都知道Private的本性。”  
Skipper撇了撇嘴：“我喜欢我的人只有一种个性。”  
“所以现在你是我们的人。”  
Skipper不再理他，继续躺下睡了。  
但是Kowalski不想给他这个机会：“睡多了对身体不好，你知道睡美人综合征吗？虽然睡美人是很不错，不过我比较喜欢醒着的你。总之，既然是你主动叫我来，我可不能白来一趟。”

——+Q看水超多的泳池里有企鹅在游泳——

Kowalski总喜欢弄些折磨他的小玩意，不折磨到他求饶绝不放过他的那种。  
这一次也不出意外——

“嗯……哈……”  
Skipper溢出的眼泪打湿了蒙着眼睛的布，被恶劣塞进的跳蛋被推动着钻进更深的地方，Skipper忍不住求饶：“不行……呃，不能再深了……嗯！”  
Kowalski另一只手揉捏着他的乳头：“放心，经过我的计算，你能吃的更深，不会坏的。”  
“嗯……你还不如……直接上。”  
Kowalski不再推动跳蛋，转而开始把玩遥控器：“我可不是Rico和Private——为什么你总是更偏爱他们？”  
Kowalski突然将静止的跳蛋调到最大档，Skipper的腰身猛地弹起，抵挡不住喷发的快感堪堪发出软弱的呻吟：“求你呃……啊……不要！不要这么快……嗯……”  
Skipper不住的呻吟扭动着，在Kowalski身下绽成一朵花。  
Kowalski不断在Skipper身上留下新的痕迹，Kowalski不知道哪些痕迹是另外两个人留下的，所以他决定全部覆盖一遍。而他完成之前，Skipper需要一直承受着跳蛋带来的快感与折磨。  
“如果你表现达到九十分，我可以快点满足你。”  
Kowalski边说着仍旧不紧不慢的舔吸着他的身体，用药后极易留下痕迹的特性让Kowalski方便了很多。  
Skipper努力使自己保持清醒不做出过于丢脸的事情，但后穴持续传来的快感让他始终处在即将高潮而又无法释放的位置，这滋味太不好受了。  
Skipper难以自制的伸手握住Kowalski早就顶在他腿间的硬物，轻轻的揉搓起来，脸上一片潮红，整个人已经深陷情欲无法自拔。  
Kowalski慢慢拉出跳蛋：“事实上你连及格都没有，但是，你是Skipper，所以求我进来，我就给你，我的指挥官。”  
Skipper在跳蛋离开身体后，后穴感到一阵空虚，忍不住主动屈起腿：“你……进来，艹进来……快点……”  
“遵命，老大。”

————————无了————————

Kowalski抱着Skipper清理过后，Skipper又睡着了，沉睡了不知多久后又被晚归的Private折腾醒。  
Private总觉得自己比另外两个人做的少，一看到他被碰一定要像计数器一样严格地把自己那次加上去。  
而到最后，他们都舒服了，受苦的却只有Skipper。  
这次做完后Skipper依旧累得不行，他沉沉的在Private怀里闭上眼，却没有睡着，等Private离开一阵后，他才睁开眼睛。悄悄地掏出床头柜里的一个套子，放进被子里。  
Skipper吐出一口气，这是他所能做的全部了，反正不成功最多也就是关回来再艹一顿而已。  
针孔摄像机安静的工作着，监控器的显示屏前，只有电脑运作的声音。


	4. （4）

今天轮到Rico照顾或者说，看着他，所以Skipper决定今天动手。虽然很对不起有些利用他……不，是他们先关着自己的，对不起也应该对不起他自己白被干了这么久。  
Rico即使造反了也很听他的话所以在他假装吃药时不小心被呛到要求再拿一杯水时Rico毫不犹豫的去了。  
然后他吐出装着药片的小半截套子，这是他偷偷咬了一晚上才咬下来的，现在极其孱弱的他要对付这么难缠的……什 么酯材料真是废了不少功夫。  
然后，就是静等。  
因为药物的珍贵性他们只能掐着点喂药，一天两次意味着理论上他有12个小时可以恢复体力，但实际上他只有四个小时的时间因为那两个家伙至少有一个中午一定要回来确认他是否逃走。  
同时在此不得不感谢一下他的生物钟，即使日夜操劳也依旧准时。  
大约两小时后Skipper感觉自己恢复的差不多了，虽然比不上最佳状态，但是偷袭一个毫无防备的人他有足够的自信，即使这人是他一手教出来的。  
他装出一副虚弱的样子柔柔的对着监视器呼唤Rico，后者火速冲到现场被一手劈晕。  
Skipper翻开他的眼皮解锁门禁后把人塞进被子里，他逃出了这道门却依旧感觉无力，没有人比他更清楚自己的基地里有什么，哦除了那个房间。  
他能逃走的几率有多大呢？Kowalski肯定算过。  
但他不可能停下，他要对得起Skipper这个名字。  
他找到一个喷气背包，这东西挺快而且不需要钥匙，随意找了一个建筑物多的方向飞去，接下来就看老天爷垂怜他几分运气了。

两小时后Private叫醒还在满是Skipper气味的床上熟睡着的Rico，同时打电话给Kowalski：“什么？你没有监控记录？那你装个监控干嘛！”  
“这是非法拘禁，我不可能留下这么明显的证据。不过除了他的房间的监控都有记录。”  
“你不早说！别废话了，我们得尽快找到他。”

另一边Skipper耗尽了喷气背包的所有燃料，途中还差点被交通管制，不过好在他找到了一个足够安全的地方。  
建在最繁华市区的一栋豪宅。  
再有钱的人也不会这么建房子，除非脑子有坑。事实上，豪宅的主人确实脑子有坑。  
Skipper从建筑的玻璃上瞄到一眼自己现在的样子，估计连他妈都认不出来自己。  
Skipper按了一下视频铃，很快就被接通。Julien瘫在沙发上看着Maurice拿着的平板毫无兴趣：“不是所有人都能见到伟大的Julien少爷，但是如果你可以跪在地上求见我一面我倒是可以勉强同意。就只有一秒。”  
Skipper打碎了屏幕。  
本来他不想强行闯入，以免引起注意，不过看起来除了这招他没别的办法了。  
“Maurice，快去叫安保！”  
“事实上我们……”  
“Mort，你去拖住他而且最好别回来了。”  
“拖住谁？”  
Skipper一路上都只看到泛着红光的警报一个人都没看到，他想过Julien的安保措施会很垃圾但是没想过会这么垃圾。看来是他高估了这傻子。  
“你，闯进我的领地的陌生人，我代表这个地方的最高权力，也就是我自己——Julien……”  
Skipper扣住Julien的脖子随手拿起一个东西对着他。  
“闭嘴，你，比他们都聪明的那个，去立刻给我准备一辆满油的车和一双鞋。”  
“耶！我是比他们都聪明的那个。”Mort正在四处乱跳，“什么是油？”  
Skipper只临时找到一双拖鞋，并不方便打架。不过比鞋更重要的是武器，他上哪去找个军火库？Rico的藏品可不少。  
Maurice快速拿来他需要的东西，递交时犹豫着问了一句：“你是Skipper？”  
Skipper临走前惊讶的看了他一眼：“那看起来我妈还能认出我。”  
Maurice扶起Julien，看着Skipper的背影叹了口气。  
所有熟悉他们的人都知道三人对Skipper的想法，当他们说Skipper在任务中死了的时候一开始骗到了所有人，但他们越来越奇怪的活动规律让人不得不产生怀疑，谁会在执行任务时留一个人看家呢？他们以前可从没有过这个习惯。  
显然是在看守什么人或者……照顾。  
他们没有证据也打不过人家，这个一直处于怀疑阶段的事也从未被提起。不过今天当事人主动打破了这份表面的平和，不知道这事最后会变成什么样。

Skipper朝着最近的一座山开去，他没有很多时间了，必须尽快找到藏身处。没有一点科技的深山对他来说是最好的藏匿地点，Kowalski再多的监控线路也找不到他，剩下的就是硬碰硬了。  
又两个小时过去。  
Skipper找到了不错的地点，另外三人也在直升机上开始山上的搜寻。  
Kowalski拿出一个遥控器，经过他的改装遥控覆盖范围可以盖住整座山。  
“希望Maurice没有在骗我们……”  
Rico：“找到了。”  
Rico目光紧锁着山上一处在闪着光的地方，那是Julien的鞋子发出来的光，这个傻缺要求他的鞋子都会发光可以让他在跳舞时显的更帅。  
Skipper一把拽下不知道为什么突然开始发光的鞋子丢在灌木里：“我就不该相信他们！”  
“我们去抓他吗？”  
“他现在没有被药物限制，我们没办法靠近他，他可能会做出很极端的事。”  
“那有没有足够强的迷药？”  
“一旦被他发现我们的任何行动都有可能造成严重后果。”  
“那我们只能坐着干等？”  
“对。”  
Private：？？？  
“我跟他说过一份药可以不吃另一份必须吃是因为另一份药里有解药。”  
“什么的解药。”  
Kowalski拿出他的药盒：“说是解药其实只能抑制，到时间不吃药就会发情。抑制药物的作用时间大致是在18到20小时之间。所以我们只需要等。最多两小时就可以了。”  
Skipper没能坚持两小时，大约半小时后他就感觉到身体的异样，强撑了十几分钟没能抵挡住发情症状的无力倒了下去，压倒了一丛灌木。  
Rico良好的动态视力让他看的十分清楚，他示意可以下去了。  
开着Private还在问着：“这地方不能停直升机怎么办？”  
Rico就已经带着所有的降落伞包跳下去了。  
“这高度用降落伞也没多大用啊……”  
“没降落伞更没用，我们只能从下面走上来了。”


	5. Chapter 5

幸好Rico身上有带着抓勾，不然会摔的很惨，他走到瘫软着的Skipper身前犹豫了半晌，最终还是弯下腰……  
当Private和Kowalski赶到时战况已经一发不可收拾了。

———【我再也不想写车了】的车———

Skipper的衣物已经被脱的一干二净，整个人被按在地上肆意啃咬。他试图挣扎却被席卷而来的潮热打败，不得不说带着一点挣扎力度的Skipper比绵软无力的样子诱人多了。他们正是喜欢强势的他才会想把他关起来。  
现在看来比起关在笼子里，系着绳子的鸟叫声更动人。  
他们丝毫不顾及这是野外，毕竟很多次执行任务时他们都有想过就在这里当场把他办了会怎样，不过那时候只敢想想。  
但是现在弥补的机会就在眼前为什么不试试呢？

Skipper低低地喘息着，他没想到这人真会在山上乱来，虽然他提前做好了准备但没想过会来的这么快。  
他还想再尝试一下：“Rico……疼，背后好疼……”Skipper眼里泛着泪花可怜巴巴的看着他，Rico下意识地放松了力道，然后立刻接住了Skipper蓄力已久的肘击。这一下耗尽了Skipper所有的力气，换来的只是平日力道的一半。  
对于Rico来说拦住这一下这毫不费力，但他的暴虐本性被激了起来，他不能忍受Skipper离开他，即使是Skipper自己的反抗也不允许。所以他忘了Kowalski告诉过他的扩张理论，除了在情热作用下自动分泌的些许汁液，完全没有任何准备。Rico直接撞了进去。  
Skipper擅长忍住痛苦，他紧咬牙关，迫使自己无视身后撕裂的痛楚以防发出呻吟。  
Rico直接就着血液开始动作，丝丝血气让Skipper恍然间回忆起以前他们一起出任务时的经历，他喜欢这样的生活，他喜欢和他并肩作战的兄弟们。  
Kowalski和Private赶来了，他们也一起加入了战局。

在Skipper后穴的疼痛逐渐麻痹时，他不自觉的轻吟出声：“为什么……明明有很多条路……啊！为什么要……嗯，选择这条。”  
Kowalski温柔的顶弄着，轻声在他耳边说：“我没有办法Skipper，比起那0.1%的概率，100%更让我心安。”  
Skipper痛苦的抽泣着，吻上不知道谁的唇，唇齿的缝隙间露出一条轻微的句子：“你从来就不适合指挥Kowalski，从来就不……”

————爷再也不写H了TVT————

Marlene挖起一勺冰沙，上面的盖着草莓酱，看起来像融了血的雪：“明明有很多种方式，他们偏偏选择了最错误的那种。”  
“一个科学狂人，一个天生病娇，一个沉默暴躁。你指望他们能想出什么好主意？”  
Maurice清洗着搅拌机，那天那三个疯子差点没把他皮给扒了。  
Marlene叹了口气：“我试着去找他们，但是一提到Skipper他们像要吃人一样。”  
“这事跟我们无关，女士。我们无法起到任何作用。”  
Marlene只能认同Maurice的观点，她什么也没办法做：“不知道Skipper现在怎么样了。”

Skipper从来不会放弃，从那以后他仍旧想尽一切办法逃走，但是他越来越衰弱，无法在对上他们时占到上风甚至无力反击。  
他不知道这样的生活有什么意义，他失去了所有他热爱的事物——除了他的马克杯，只能整日被囚禁作为发泄的工具，计划着下一次逃走，然后又被抓回来。他甚至怀疑他是故意被放出去好让他维持一丝希望。  
这份希望狡猾而又恰当的维持着他的求生意志，他不会放弃这份希望和意志，这使四人之间达到了微妙的平衡，但谁知道这平衡会不会在某一天打破呢？

Skipper说：“或许你该重新计算一下那可笑的概率，他们应该是0。”


End file.
